Oolong's Triumph
by Always Pending
Summary: Just a simple story of Oolong and Goku coercing Bulma to do the naughty with them.


**Oolong's Triumph**

* * *

Bulma grumbled to herself as she chopped some onion sticks. Goku and Oolong decided to visit her at her home in West City out of nowhere. Yamcha was out training and she had no idea where he was. "He barely comes over at all anymore," she growled. "How dare he… Doesn't he know how much of a prize I am? Every guy in school would kill to spend the night with me."

While the teen complained to herself, Goku sat in a guest room with Oolong. The two were playing a game system of some kind. Once Oolong won whatever game they were playing, Goku groaned and tossed his controller to the side. "Why do I always lose?!" he shouted in frustration.

"It's because I'm better than you," Oolong bragged while lacing his fingers behind his head.

Goku groaned and fell back on his bed mat. "What should we do now? We already played all the games."

Giving a creepy smirk, Oolong walked over to the pack he brought with him to Bulma's house. After fishing through the bottom under his clothes, he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. "Ever seen one of these before?" He held out one of his many playboys and tossed it to Goku's feet.

Goku gave a curious look as he stared down and the naughty magazine. He had briefly seen a book that had a similar cover when he went to Roshi's house, but he'd never given it a second thought. He reached down and picked it up. "What is this?" he asked.

"You've never seen a playboy before?" Oolong laughed while sitting down with his own playboy copy. "I always carry these around."

Goku opened the magazine and his eyes doubled in size. 36D breasts stared right back at him from the page. The woman to whom the breasts belonged was in a pose that fully showed off her figure. "What the?" he exclaimed before rapidly flipping through the pages, staring at the slide show of naked girls.

"Like it?" Oolong asked while looking at his playboy's center fold with a wide grin. "All girls have these."

Goku looked at Oolong. "Really?!"

"Goku, Oolong, dinner!" Bulma called to them from the room's doorway. Shouting in surprise, the two boys quickly hid the naughty magazines under the bed mat.

* * *

Dinner was eaten, and no one gave a crud. Bulma began to tidy up, muttering about how she was under appreciated she was. She reached over the table and took Oolong's plate, causing her breasts to mash on the table. This did not go unnoticed by Oolong's eyes. Being that he had just finished looking at Miss October, his hormones were already in full swing.

Oolong marveled at the size of her bosom as he watched them return to their original shape. He had to admit, Bulma could be a wench, but she was hot... especially for a loud, nagging bitch. A plan began to unfold... a naughty plan. He wouldn't wait. First chance he could get, the naughty plan would take place.

* * *

Oolong and Goku were back in the guest room, looking over the playboys. Needless to say, Goku acted as though he was high on weed from looking at all the girl parts. Just like Oolong, his hormones began to rage out of control. In fact, he was at the point where he could be convinced to do anything... as long as it involved sex. It was mostly because of how sheltered he had lived that repressed all of his sexual urges. And Oolong was going to capitalize on the fact.

"Hey, Goku," Oolong muttered as he slid closer to his friend. Goku had a little trouble prying his attention from the porno magazine, but somehow managed. "Wanna try something?"

* * *

Bulma grumbled as she washed the dishes. "Ungrateful boyfriend," she mumbled. "We don't even have sex anymore." In her grumbling distraction, she didn't notice Oolong grabbing one of the plates and sneaking behind her with it. Goku waited at the opening of the kitchen and watched as Oolong floated up behind Bulma with the plate. Oolong lifted the dish over his head and brought it down, smashing it into pieces once he threw it to the floor. In a panic, Bulma spun around. Oolong floated in front of her with a frightened expression.

Bulma looked down at the destroyed plate. "Oolong?! What happened?" she demanded.

"Sorry, Bulma. I was just bringing this to you," Oolong said innocently. "I'm sorry."

Bulma groaned and dropped on all fours and moved to pick up the pieces. Oolong's feet landed in front of her, but she didn't give him a second thought. At least not until she moved to get up. The tip of her nose brushed against his hard erection. Upon first contact, she stopped to see what it was. When she saw it, her mouth opened with a shocked gasp. Not very big, but he had incredible girth.

Chance! Grabbing the back of her head, Oolong forced her mouth around his cock with one thrust forward. Bulma gagged a bit once her mouth was filled with the thick member. Oolong moaned softly from the feeling and tried to push more of himself into her. Bulma tried to shout, but was muffled by the dick in her mouth. She tried to push away from Oolong, but all she managed to do was move her head back and forth.

While Bulma was preoccupied with trying to remove Oolong's cock from her mouth, Goku did as he was instructed in the plan Oolong set up in the room; he jumped behind the teen and commenced to pull down her tight shorts. Looking back with a worried expression, Bulma whined into Oolong's penis. Both her pants and panties were bunched up at her bent knees, exposing her ass and pussy to Goku's eyes. Instinctively, Goku ran his hands over her plump round cheeks until he got to her upper thighs. With a swift move, he spanked her, not too hard to shatter her hips, but enough to harm her. A muffled yelp came from Bulma's mouth as she pulsed forward, unwillingly taking more of Oolong's shaft into her mouth.

Looking up from behind her, Goku grinned excitedly at Oolong. "This is fun," he said out of pure enjoyment.

Oolong smiled back at him before bucking his hips against Bulma's face. He looked down at her and clenched his fingers into her hair. "Yeah," he agreed, though not really giving a damn what his friend had to say at the moment. He finally had Bulma's lips wrapped around his cock. "Hey, Goku, rub between her legs."

"Um, okay." Doing as he was instructed, he hesitantly reached between his friend's legs and rubbed her slit. The firm legs of Bulma contracted as she moaned in delight. Pleased with her reaction, he began to repeatedly rub her pussy with his hands. After a while, the surface began to become wet while Bulma began to roll her hips. She groaned and ceased her resistance; it was pointless to fight back anyway. Gradually, she moved her hand from pushing against Oolong's thighs to surround the base of his cock.

Oolong smiled wider. His plan had totally worked. Rub a sex-craved woman between the legs and she's all ready. "I can't believe you're willingly sucking my dick..."

Goku was stiff and ready way before Bulma was. And he wanted some of the pleasure that his friend was enjoying. Trying something he saw in one of the magazines, he positioned his now-free erection at the teen's ass.

Upon feeling a slight pressure against her anus, Bulma forcefully pushed Oolong's cock out of her mouth, though still holding it in her fist, and looked back at her oldest friend. Reaching back with her free hand, somehow managing to keep balance, she swatted his thighs three times... like the bitch she is. "Goku! That's not how you do it!" she shouted in her usual bitchy attitude. She directed his hips to her pussy. "Lubricate first!"

Not wanting to arouse the anger of Bulma, Goku slowly did as he was told. His cock slipped into her welcoming opening, making him inhale a shuddering gasp. Her inner walls immediately clenched his member. Burying himself all the way into her, Goku moaned in relief before slowly pushing in and out at random. The erratic thrusting made Bulma and the Saiyan boy moan loudly.

When a hand tugged on her hair, Bulma turned back to Oolong's cock and inserted it into her mouth, sucking fiercely on the head of it before taking more of it into her mouth. She grunted and moaned as she was worked in both ends of her body, and enjoying every bit of the attention. It had been awhile since she was screwed, but this was the first time she was involved with two others at the same time.

Goku trembled once he felt himself on the brink of something. And Bulma could feel it too, so she released Oolong's member and turned to the boy. "Okay, Goku," she said in a matter-of-factly tone "You're ready now." Instantly knowing what she was referring to, Goku pulled out of her pussy and directed his attention to her ass. Slowly, he pushed into the tight opening, sliding in easier with the help of her pussy juice. Goku nearly lost his mind from the incredible pleasure, remaining frozen to bask in the feeling of being in Bulma's ass.

Being caught up in the moment, Oolong reached down to Bulma's front and tore open her tank top, causing her breasts to practically bounce out of her bra. 34C bust size... just as Bulma told him when they first met. Not wasting a moment, he tore the bra off and tossed it behind him. He didn't have a good view of the tits since he was looming over her, but at least he could feel them. Reaching down by bending his back, he cupped both of her squeeze-able breasts in his hands and began to rub them roughly, eliciting several groans from Bulma's throat, separate from the moans of being pounded in the ass. "Your tits are so hot, Bulma!"

Goku panted heavily as his fingers gripped onto Bulma's rounded ass, feeling himself build up once again. His thrusts became more and more brutal, managing to bruise Bulma's rear end with his hips while moving deeper and deeper into her. Each thrust made his thighs rub against her womanhood, sending little shock waves of pleasure through her body. The former traveling partners were coming closer and closer to release.

And they weren't the only ones. Oolong was holding back as he thrusted into Bulma's accepting mouth, most of the times forcing her to deepthroat. Every time the head of his cock rubbed into the back of her mouth, a wonderful sensation shot up his spine.

Minutes passed, and they were nearing the end. Goku was the first to cross the finish line. Pushing in as deep as he could go, he practically gurgled as he began to cum. Shot after shot sprung from the tip of his cock and began to fill Bulma's hole. After the first few jets of cum was ejected, he pulled out and fired the rest on her ass cheeks, causing some of it to dribble over the slit of her pussy and down her thighs. After being completely drained, he collapsed with a heavy sigh and watched drowsily as Bulma and Oolong came to a finish. To help the genius teen, he tiredly began to drag his index finger over her pussy, causing her to jerk randomly in pleasure.

Bulma did not last too much longer after Goku's finger exploration. She clenched his index finger once it invaded her and came, practically spraying Goku with her juices. As she came, she gave one final mighty suck on Oolong's cock.

The final suction pushed Oolong over the edge. Gripping Bulma's hair, he groaned and released his seed in her mouth. She gasped as her cheeks bulged with the cum of the pig. From the corner of her mouth, a trace of the seed dribbled down to her chin. Jerking back to gain more space in her mouth to swallow, Bulma accidentally spilled some onto her cleavage. But she still had enough of the thick substance to sample and swallow. Once she was done, she sighed and relaxed back with the Saiyan, her legs spread out in front of her. Then Goku and Oolong curled up against her, resting their heads on her breasts and sighing while closing their eyes.

Bulma waited a moment, gently stroking their heads while resting in the aftermath of her orgasm. "Where did you boys pick up such a thing?" she asked while looking down at them. She expected Oolong to have some knowledge about sex, but Goku was a surprise. Well it didn't really matter. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that Yamcha was out training, she thought with a mischievous smirk.


End file.
